


Voltron Imagines

by Lunar_Vampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!Lance/sub!Reader, Dom!Matt Holt/sub!Reader, Dom!Matt Holt/sub!Reader/Dom!Shiro, Dom!Shiro/sub!Reader/Dom!Matt Holt, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!Shiro/Dom!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Vampire/pseuds/Lunar_Vampire
Summary: Home to Voltron x reader fics, usually NSFW. Requests will be available in the future. Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Keith (Voltron)/You, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/You, Matt Holt/Reader, Matt Holt/Reader/Shiro, Matt Holt/You, Matt Holt/You/Shiro, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/You, Shiro/Reader/Matt Holt, Shiro/You/Matt Holt
Kudos: 70





	1. Intro

Hello. My name Is Lunar Vampire, just call me Lunar!

I'm a big fan of Voltron and had made a Tumblr blog for my Voltron Imagines but ever since they banned NSFW content I'm moving all my finished works here and will be continuing where I left off, seeing as my Tumblr Blog is no longer usable. This will be where I post all requests and once in a while indulge myself.

It will take me some time for me to finish requests as I am busy. That is why I have taken so long to move my already finished works here like I mentioned I would before Tumblr deleted all the NSFW content. I apologize to anyone who had requested from me for the wait.

Once I get caught up on requests that have been sitting and waiting to be fulfilled I will create a page on Google Forms and link it here where people will be allowed to send me requests. This way they will all be together rather than spread out in random 'chapters' comments where they could be possibly missed and so it can be done anonymously.

Reader will be female unless requested otherwise. Or on the off chance I indulge myself and choose to use pronouns other than female.

As I make new chapters I will add more tags when needed.

Hope you enjoy what I write!


	2. Humiliation Kink with Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's girlfriend makes him jealous on purpose, so, it's only right she get's the punishment she rightfully deserves. In their bedroom.

Matt wasn’t happy in the slightest right now. Watching Y/N cheerfully interact with the inhabitants of the planet. Mostly guys talking to her and clearly eyeing her up and down. His unhappiness with the situation grew when he saw her look at him from the corner of her eye and smirk before turning her attention back to the aliens she was talking to. He kept a straight face but was frowning and glaring daggers at the other males in his mind. He was going to have to teach his girlfriend a lesson later.

~Time Skip~

Matt dragged you through the halls of the castle ship and into your shared quarters.

“Is something the matter, Matt? Did I do something wrong?” You question with faux innocence. You knew damn well what you did, and he knows it too. He not-so-gently grabs your chin and forces you to look up at him, a dead serious look in his eyes.

“You might as well drop the innocent act Y/N. You know very well what you did. And now you need to be punished for it, like the dirty little slut you are.” He says it in a husky tone, sending shivers up your spine. The humiliating words brought a thrill of excitement to you. Before you could say anything else he slams his lips onto yours in a bruising kiss. He wraps his free arm around your waist and grabs your ass tightly with it, peering down at you predatory. Then he grinds his hips forward harshly, causing you to whimper slightly, which earns you a sharp nip to your bottom lip. He pulls back, releasing you, before taking a few steps away from you before speaking again.

“Strip. And do it slowly.” He demands in the same husky tone. Doing as you’re told, you slowly pull your shirt off, trying to be as sensual as possible. You unbutton your shorts and slowly slide them down your legs, along with your underwear, before standing up straight again. Reaching behind you with one hand, you deftly unclasp your bra and pull it off as well, leaving you naked and vulnerable as you wait for his next order. He walks forward, but turns slightly and walks past you. You turn around in your spot and watch as he sits down on the bed and looks back at you again.

“On your hands and knees and crawl over here, you filthy whore.” He says, pointing to the open spot between his legs. You drop to the floor in a heartbeat, slowly crawling towards him as his gaze devours you whole. You situate yourself between his legs, eager and yet full of trepidation. It wasn’t hard to notice the tent straining to form in his pants. He places his hand on your cheek, his thumb lightly brushing against your lips. You open your mouth just enough to lick the tip of his thumb, looking up into his eyes with your own lidded ones.

“You’re going to use that dirty little mouth of yours to suck me off,” he states, slipping his thumb further into your mouth and pressing down on your tongue slightly. Soon enough he pulls his hand away as you make quick work of the button and zipper of his pants. He lifts up just enough for you to pull them down, leaving him in his briefs. You lean down and lick the tip through the fabric, before lightly nibbling it earning a small appreciative groan. You then proceed to mouth and touch him through the material for a while before he starts getting a bit impatient.

“Stop teasing me Y/N. Take that filthy mouth of yours and suck me like the little cock slut you are.” He groans out demandingly, the degrading words causing you to press your legs together in arousal. You grab the waistband of his briefs and pull them down and off him with a little help, his cock springing from its confines and hitting you in the face lightly. Matt smirks at that.

“Even my cock knows how much you want it,” he sneers knowingly. Wasting no time denying the truth, you grab his large member and start stroking it with just the right amount of pressure. You bring your mouth to the tip and lick the slit, drawing out the anticipation as much as you dare, causing his breath to hitch deliciously. Your tongue catches the bead of pre-cum that collected there and you take a tiny moment to savor it. Finally you wrap your lips around the head and suck lightly before slowly starting to work your way down. One of his hands tangles itself in your hair and grips tightly before shoving your head downwards forcing you to take him all the way. His sharp action makes you choke and gag slightly as he lets out a stuttering breath.

“That’s right,” he marvels, his voice caught somewhere between dark pleasure and sadistic delight. “Choke on my dick you dirty bitch. I know how much you like gagging with my cock down your throat.” He speaks in a semi breathless, but amazingly sexy, tone. It sends hot chills through your nerves and ripples brilliantly across your skin, and you savor the way his words affect you. He thrusts his hips up while still holding your head down, causing you to gag again, bringing your focus back to the hard cock filling your mouth. Your body was incredibly hot despite being completely bare. So turned on just from choking on his dick all while being mercilessly humiliated. The harsh words he would say when you two would get intimate brought you back time and again. You loved every moment of it.

“All you’re good at is taking my dick,” he informed you haughtily, “You’re my own personal fuck toy to do as I please with.” He says this as he yanks you off his member, pulling your gaze unerringly to his own. You look up at him with lust filled eyes, your tongue hanging out.

“Look at you. Such a mess, so thirsty for my cock. What would the others say if they saw you like this right now? Seeing how much of a slut you are. You want my cum don’t you, you dirty girl. Well then… Have it,” he states before shoving your mouth back on his length and you let him control you as he pleased, moaning mindlessly around his member.

“That’s right. Take my dick you fucking whore. Take it and swallow every bit of cum I give you.” With one final groan he stills, keeping your head down as far as he can, shooting his load deep down your throat. You struggled but managed to swallow it all. He finally releases your head and you slowly pull off of him once more, taking in large gulps of breath. Once you manage to catch your breath you start fidgeting and whining slightly, still completely turned on. Next thing know you’re pulled onto the bed roughly and Matt is hovering above you.

“Don’t worry you little slut,” he crooned mockingly, “the night’s only just begun. I won’t be satisfied until you’re as much of a mess on the outside as you are on the inside.” He speaks in a husky tone once again, making you shiver under his dark promises. It was going to be a long and exhausting night that was bound to only provide more humiliation. And you looked forward to every moment of it.


	3. Humiliation Kink with Matt (Continued)

Matt had amazing stamina, and he could easily climax three or four times - hell five times if it had been a while since you had last done anything together. You didn’t doubt that he could -and would- make a complete mess out of you as he had promised. You lay still on the bed underneath him waiting for him to do something, anything.

He leaned in and taunted lowly, “You love it when I use you however I please, don’t you? Such a good cocksleeve you are. You take my cock so well, swallowing my cum so hungrily.” His eyes are bright with something you can’t quite define as he presses were he knows you are weak, “You want more?” Matt asks knowingly, “Want me to cum on that pretty little face of yours?” His words make your knees weak and you are glad you’re already laying down. Heat pools in your stomach and overwhelms all higher thought. You nod your head with a deep blush on your face. Matt smirks and shifts so he’s straddling your upper body now and his cock between your breasts. He brings his hands up to push them together and hold them around his large member before he starts giving slow, small thrusts before slowly picking up speed. You enjoy hearing his groans of pleasure while he thrusted into the valley between your breasts, all the while pinching and twisting both of your pert nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

“Your tits are so soft, feels almost as good as your wet, needy little pussy, or even that hungry little ass of yours,” He croons breathlessly. You grab the back of his thighs and tilt your head forward a bit, opening your mouth to eagerly catch the head of his cock with your tongue whenever it’s close enough. After only a few minutes of this, he cums all over your face with a long drawn out groan. Some of it covered one of your eyes and lands in your hair. He grins proudly down at you while panting slightly.

“Look good like that, like the whore you are,” he affirms warmly. At that, you smile up at him with lust filled eyes and he laughs, “You really have no shame, do you? But I guess that’s to be expected from a slut like yourself.” His voice is harsh and demeaning, dark and accusing in the space between the two of you, and you love it. No one would ever believe you if you told them Matt of all people could talk like this, and he does it so proudly. He’s seen as the innocent-minded, adorable dork, who can also kick some serious ass. Sweet, innocent, Matt is not known as someone that could say harsh and humiliating things to his lover - certainly not willingly and happily. And - oh does he love it. Both of you do.

“Matt… Please…” You whine, so turned on to the point of frustration. You wanted him to fuck you into the bed, wanted him to ram into your core till you came. But your pleasure was in his hands, his control.You squirmed, in hopes that maybe he’d cave and give you the pleasure you craved. He loved hearing you beg and plead for it, listening to how desperate you are for him to just take you. Of course, you knew that what you just said was hardly call that begging - you’d have to try much harder than that.

“Come now Y/N, I know you can beg better than that,” he states knowingly. He hasn’t moved an inch from where he was above you, his cock laying quiescent between your mounds. It was going soft but you knew he could still go another round if you worked him back up.

“P-please Matt… I want you. I want you inside,” you whimpered desperately. “Fuck me into the mattress, show me who I belong to. Mark me and show everyone who I belong to…” You beg greedily, whimpering in need. The desperation growing and writhing inside you like something alive.

“Well since you ‘asked’ so nicely.” He mocks you lazily before maneuvering himself so he’s poised above you. One leg between your own, leaning all his weight on his legs and left arm while his right trails down to your weeping cunt where he abruptly sinks two fingers in, causing you to cry out in exultation.

“You’re soaking wet, my little bitch,” He purrs as he thrusts his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch you out some before adding a third finger to help prepare you for what was to come. Panting, you look down at his crotch and see him starting to grow hard again just from hearing your moans and fingering your wet pussy. He leans down and starts biting and sucking at your neck, shoulder, and collar bones; leaving various marks all over. You’re mewling loudly at this point, unable to keep quiet. All too soon, he pulls his fingers out, which causes you to whine from the loss.

Thankfully, you’re not left hanging for long as he moves off the bed and is kneeling at the edge, pulling you by your hips till your legs are dangling off the side. He presses a firm but gentle kiss on your right thigh before biting down harshly, drawing out a surprised yelp. He immediately soothes the bite with his tongue, and proceeds to place more marks on the inside of both your thighs, slowly trailing up to your core. When Matt finally reaches it he slowly licks a long, wide, stripe up your folds before sucking on your clit making you moan. He continues to eat you out for a while longer before pulling back and blowing on your pussy causing you to shiver from the cold air.

“On your hands and knees, and stick that slutty ass up,” he demands huskily and you hurry to comply. Moving into the position you were commanded is second nature, sticking your rear end up obediently. Lifting his right arm he swiftly slaps your ass cheek causing you to yelp yet again, but the slight stinging sensation only makes you (impossibly) more turned on. You feel him get back on the bed so he’s kneeling behind you, gripping your hips and pressing his length against your ass, grinding forward. In return you shift your hips back, wanting more friction. This earns your other cheek a nice slap, causing you to mewl.

“You like it when I slap you, don’t you?” Matt drawls haughtily, “Like the way it stings when my hands smack against your whorish ass. Such a naughty girl you are.” He crooned, causing you to shiver and whimper yet again.

“O-only for you…” You confide weakly, grinding back against him in desperation. He finally gives in to the desires of both of you and lines himself up with your entrance and slams in, causing you to moan loudly. He gives you no time to adjust to the intense fullness before he’s pulling out and ramming back in, setting a quick pace.

His tone turns hard and demanding, and your attention is split between his hard cock and the undeniably erotic tone he’s adopted, “Only I ever get to see you like this, have you like this. No one else will ever get to have you - no one else will ever want you when I’m done with you. Covered in my cum, bite marks, and hickies. Who would want something so filthy and used by someone else?” He asks derisively, though you both know he’s not actually looking for an answer. His question comes punctuated with more slaps to your rear end, and you feel yourself get even wetter for him. He shifts his hips a few times as he thrusts in, till he hears you moan particularly loudly. Bingo. With unerring aim for that sweet spot, he continues to thrust against it ruthlessly, turning you into a mewling, moaning mess. He moves one hand to push your head against the mattress as he continues his assault on your g-spot. Pushed beyond words, all you can do is grasp the bed sheets tightly, moaning loudly - not caring who hears, you just want to reach that fulfilling climax that will surely leave you panting and pleasantly sore. And with the force and speed Matt was going, that was guaranteed to happen.

You could feel the orgasm building in your stomach with each powerful thrust Matt gave. It only speeds up as he reaches his other hand around to roughly rub a finger against your clit. At this rate you might just lose your voice from how loud you’re being. With a few more thrusts you feel an intense orgasm wash over you, your body stiff and shaking from the heat and force of it. Your moaning ceased when it hit, your mouth remaining hung open but not producing any noise; white dancing in your vision.

Smirking knowingly, Matt picks up a particularly weakening line of chatter, “I’m so close, your slutty little hole feels so good, sucking me in. Going to fill you up with my cum, just how you like.” Where you had gone wordless, he is suddenly overflowing with them, fucking you through your climax, chasing his own and driving yours higher. With a few more thrusts he pushes all the way inside as far as he can, stilling as you vaguely feel the warmth of his seed filling you. After several moments he finally pulls out, pulling both hands back and letting them hang uselessly at his sides. Your legs give out and the rest of your body falls onto the bed, weak and drained of all its energy. You’re panting heavily, catching your breath and breathing in the sex-filled air.

“You are such a glutton for punishment, Y/N.” He says indulgently, panting as well. “You made me jealous on purpose, knowing it would get me worked up and that I would fuck you senseless,” His words are accusing but his tone is accepting and mildly amused, “And I gave you exactly that, my dirty, dirty girlfriend,” Matt adds before moving to get off the bed and goes to the attached bathroom. You hear the sound of running water in the tub and the mere sound of it is enough to loosen your tired muscles. You flip onto your back, not having any energy at the moment to do much else. Soon enough, Matt re-emerges from the bathroom and smiles at your tired figure.

“Seems I really wore you out. Let’s get cleaned up before we sleep though,” he says before picking you up off the bed and carrying you into the bathroom where he cleans you both up. He replaces the dirty bed sheets with clean ones while you’re drying off. By the time you shuffle back in, he’s already laying in bed with the main room’s light already off. He lifts the blankets up invitingly as you walk over. Crawling onto the bed you snuggle against him and he brings his arm and the sheets down over you, pulling you against his chest and kissing the top of your head.

“I love you.” You mumble out tiredly, eyes closed already. You hear him chuckle slightly and he gives you a small squeeze.

“I love you too…” he replies sweetly, “But the next time you purposely make me jealous, I’m going to fuck you till I finish and deny you your orgasm,” he tells you firmly. Your eyes snap open in surprise before looking up at his face searchingly. He’s smirking down at you and you can tell from the look in his eye that he wasn’t joking.

You guess you’ll have to find a few new and inventive ways to get him worked up, or you might find yourself very sexually frustrated in the future.


	4. Dom/sub with Shiro and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Matt dominate their lovely submissive S/O.

Shiro and Matt have been staring at you all day, a hungry look in both their eyes. Once in a while you would look at them and notice them whispering to each other, when they caught you looking at them they would stop and just stare at you and give you these smirks that sent shivers up your spine.You weren’t sure whether to feel scared or excited. Maybe both? Soon enough ‘evening’ came around, tho it was hard to tell considering you were in space and all. **  
**

You were walking to your room alone, ready to turn in for the day. But it seemed that Shiro and Matt had other plans for you than sleep once the door to your room slid open to reveal them both sitting on the edge of your bed, eyes now on you yet again for who knows how many times that day. How long had they been waiting here? You couldn’t remember exactly when they had disappeared after endless hours of their staring.

Shiro was the first to stand up, striding towards you with a predatory look in his grey eyes. You were frozen just past the threshold of your rooms door, Shiro stops mere inches in front of you. Lifting his Galran arm he places it on the panel, making the door slide back shut before bringing it up to your chin, tilting your head back slightly and gazing deep into your eyes.

“Bed. Now.” He finally speaks, tone demanding. You feel yourself shiver before replying.

“Yes, sir.” You say in a shaky voice. You couldn’t help it, you loved it when Shiro was like this. He moves just enough so you can walk towards the bed, making sure to sway your hips just how you know he and Matt both like. Once you reached the bed Matt pats his leg in his own silent demand. You crawl into his lap and straddle his waist, becoming trapped between him and Shiro as the latter comes up from behind you, his hands coming around to grope your breasts while Matt grabs at your ass.

Shiro starts placing kisses along the exposed skin of your neck while Matt leans forward and kisses you roughly on the lips. You gasp as Shiro bites down on the juncture of your neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. You moan from the slight pain as it turned to pleasure and he licks the small trail of blood that leaked from the mark. Matt used the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. Matt starts grinding up against you causing you to moan more, it somewhat muffled by your shared kiss.

Shiro pulls away, leaving your backside cold as you hear the ruffling of clothing. Matt breaks the kiss so he can pull your shirt off then his own, thankful that today had been a day off so you were all just in regular clothes making less of a hassle. Once your shirt was gone they noticed there was nothing underneath.

“No bra today? Naughty girl.” Matt says with a smirk, bringing his hands up to grope the mounds before playing with your nipples and grinding up causing you to moan loudly. Your moan gets muffled this time by Shiro clamping his hand over your mouth.

“Shhh, don’t want the whole castle to hear you, now do we?” He asks huskily, making a chill run down your spine. Shiro grinds his clothed erection against your backside best he could in his position, giving out a groan at the friction.

“Grind down on me, baby.” Matt says, grinding up again, his own clothed member straining against his pants. Doing as told you press down against Matt, causing the friction to grow and cause more pleasure build between your thighs. Shiro’s hand is still clamped over your mouth as you keep moaning each time you and Matt grind against each other.

“You’re making too much noise babe. Maybe I should get the gag.” Shiro taunts, moving away from behind you again, hand releasing your mouth. You can’t help but moan out again at the thought of being gagged. Matt orders you to move so he could pull your bottoms off as well as his own. By the time you both get the remainder of your clothes off Shiro returns to the bedside with the gag as well as lube. Tossing them on the bed he starts taking off his pants and boxer briefs. In the meantime Matt picks up the gag.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours.” He orders. Doing as told, you open your mouth so he can place the gag and straps it into place. You feel Shiro’s human hand strike down on your left ass cheek, causing you to yelp only for it to be muffled by the gag.

“I think someone needs to be punished for not being able to keep quiet on her own.” Shiro purrs into your ear, causing your hairs to stand up on end. Matt scootches onto the bed some more and lies down with his arms behind his head.

“Straddle me and get your ass in the air.” Matt demands simply. You move forward and straddle his waist, placing your hands on his bare chest while you raise your behind up, waiting for your punishment.

“How many times do you think I should spank her?” Shiro asks your shared lover. Matt brings one of his hands from behind his head to place on his chin in a thoughtful looking manner. After about a minute he speaks up.

“I say 8.” He answers with a dorky grin.

“Alright, 8 spankings it is.” Shiro says and raises his hand before bringing it down harshly onto your bare ass cheek, the sound bouncing off the walls. You moan behind the gag, and do every time he smacks your ass. Each time the stinging hurt just a bit more with each strike, sure to have a red spot on your left cheek now. Once he finished all 8 you relax slightly, resting your head on Matt’s chest. You start to lower your hips before you were stopped.

“Ah ah ah~ Keep em up, gotta get you prepped for what’s to come.” Shiro tells you, holding your hips in his hands till he knows you will keep them up. Reaching over he grabs the lube and pops the cap open and pours a generous amount on his palm. You squeak when you feel the cold digits of Shiro’s slicked up metal hand at your back entrance. Sliding two in at once and slowly starting to stretch you out before adding a third. He took his sweet time, gaining plenty of pleasured noises from you while Matt just lays there and enjoys the show, stroking his shaft a bit. Once Shiro was satisfied with how stretched you were he picked up the lube once more and poured out more onto his palm to cover his dick, before tossing it to Matt who does the same. With what Matt put on his own member and how wet you were, you didn’t need prepping there.

They both lined up at your entrances before starting to push in slowly, both groaning out at the tight heat that enveloped them both. Soon they both were completely sheathed inside. Shiro leaned over your back, pressing open mouthed kisses against your upper back, neck, and shoulder. While Matt was leaving butterfly kisses all over your face. Their hands wandered your body as they started up a pace. It didn’t take long for them to start pounding into you as fast as they could, leaving you a moaning whimpering mess, your noises still blocked by the gag.

“You’re so good to us.” Matt says between groans, continuing to thrust into you at a fast and rough pace.

“You’re ours, and ours alone. No one else gets to have you, they don’t even get to see you like this.” Shrio grunts out, his hips snapping against yours, the sound of skin slapping together echoing in the room and the smell of sex in the air. He pulls his hands from their place on your hips and undoes the gag, letting your moans fill the room with their groans of pleasure. Their earlier concerns about the others hearing the three of you seemed to be light-years away.

“Who do you belong to?” Matt inquires, his hands now places on your hips in Shiro’s place.

“Y-yours! I’m both of yours!” You gasp out, wetting your lips with the flick of your tongue.

“And what would happen if someone else even so much as saw you like this?” Shiro’s asks.

“I- AH! I would be… Hah…. P-punished!” You manage to make out and gasp when Shrio spanks your right cheek with his metal hand, but not too hard.

“That’s right. You know better than to disobey us.” He states knowingly.

“We’re going to fill you up, mark you as ours.” Matt says, thrusting harder into your core. The idea made you feel like jolts of electricity were flowing through your veins.

“Please!” You yell out, wanting it so badly.

“Please what?” Shrio asks.

“Yeah, we can’t do anything if we don’t know what you want.” Matt says in a smug tone.

“Please, mark me. Ha… Fill me up! Make me- hng! Make me yours and only yours!” You cry out in semi frustration, your release just barely out of reach as they drive into you at an unforgiving pace. Just tethering on the edge of completion, you dug your nails into Matt’s chest causing him to let out a long groan.

Their thrusts started becoming erratic, and soon your orgasm was ripping through you in waves. You let out a long, silent moan. Mouth hung open as you saw stars dance in your vision. Matt follows close behind and Shiro right after. They bite into your shoulders, muffling their long drawn out groans as the release deep inside you, filling both holes with their seed.

Shiro is the first to pull out, some of his cum oozing out from the tight ring of muscle. Moving to the side he collapses next to Matt as they both try to catch their breath. You drop all your weight onto Matt, him letting out breathless grunt at the sudden movement. You giggle slightly before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaning over to place one on Shiro’s cheek as well.

“I love you both so much.” You tell them, giving them a sweet smile.

“We love you too, ____” Matt says, smiling back, as does Shiro.

“Yeah, love you too.” Shiro replies.

After resting for about 5 minutes you all get up to take quick shower. They both help you clean up and get dressed in your night clothes. Once the bedding was changed you all crawl into bed, you in the middle. Shiro and Matt both lay and over you and you all drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. BDSM with Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's S/O wants him to do as he pleases with her.

You moaned as Lance sucked on one of your nipples while he used his fingers to play with the other. You were completely at his mercy as he toyed with you, taking his sweet time working you up. The slow pace he was moving at was torture, and you loved it. Soon he pulled back, panting slightly, most likely looking down at your helpless form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’d been at least a week since the last time the two of you had gotten any time to do anything intimate, he’s just been so busy and by the time he wasn’t he was so exhausted that all he wanted to do was go to bed. Sure, you helped and fought a bit yourself but not quite as much as he and the other paladins did.

Today after everyone was done eating breakfast Allura told us we had a day off though to relax and do as they please. You would have dragged your boyfriend to your shared room right then and there but today was Pidge’s and your turn to clean up after breakfast. Once that was done Pidge went off to tinker with her gadgets and what not while you headed off to find Lance.

After half an hour you finally find him holed up in the room with the GameFlux 2, angrily pressing buttons on the controller, only to groan in irritation when the game over screen popped up after he died. Gently dropping down to your knees you scooch up behind him and wrap your arms around his shoulders whilst nuzzling your face into his neck. He jumps slightly but soon relaxes realizing there’s only one person on the ship that was likely to do this.

“You scared me, ____.” He states, leaning his head back against your shoulder and closing his eyes and relaxing more into your embrace.

“Sorry Lancy~” You coo, moving to brush your lips lightly against his neck. You feel him give a small shiver, making you grin.

“I was looking all over for you, I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to go to our room and have some fun.” You say softly next to his ear.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, his tone turning a bit playful and husky at the same time.

“I want you to have your way with me.” You reply sensually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s how you are in your current position. Arms bound behind your back and legs also bound together with the Altean cuffs, a leather collar around your neck with a leash clipped to it, blindfold covering your eyes, and a ring gag keeping your mouth open. Laid out on your shared bed waiting anxiously for what Lance was going to do next. He pushed you up into a sitting position, leaning against the mountain of pillows behind you and he was straddling your hips. Placing a hand on the back of your head he pushed you forward slightly till his member brushed against your cheek. Your breath hitched, knowing what he was about to do.

He’d talked about wanting to fuck your face before, and now that you were bound and vulnerable he can do just that. Lance was your first everything, and you were his. Though with all his flirting you had thought otherwise till he had told you.

Since the first time you started being intimate you had been working to lower your gag reflex so you could take more and more of Lance’s dick in your mouth, knowing how much he loved it when you would suck him off and even more when you would deep-throat him the best you could. He was a couple inches above average in length and had a decent girth as well, so it was a bit difficult, but you managed.

“If you’re good, I’ll give you a nice treat.” He tells you in a deep, husky voice, causing a shiver to run up your spine.

Lance slipped his cock through the metal ring that kept you from closing your mouth and started with slow, shallow thrusts. Soon he was thrusting all the way in to the hilt before starting to pick up speed. You moaned around his dick, loving the feeling of him using you like this.

It didn’t take long for the hand on the back of your head to grab a fist full of hair as his hips moved as fast as they could. You do your best to suck around his cock, giving more pleasure to it as you could, receiving a throaty groan in return.

Lance’s thrusts started to get sloppy, signaling his approaching orgasm. He started to thrust with wild abandon, a continuous stream of groans filling the room. It’s not long before he stills, cock shoved all the way down your throat as he releases his load with a silent scream.

“That felt… So good.” He said, somewhat out of breath as he slowly pulls out from your mouth. You feel his weight shift as he reaches for something on the nightstand. Soon you feel him messing with the strap of the ring gag as he undoes it. You remain silent as he takes it out of your mouth and replaces it with a ball gag and straps it into place.

“You were so good for me, so now I’m going to give you a little treat.” He says before he pulls you down from your sitting position into a laying one by your hips. You gasp around the gag as his hot breath hits your soaking pussy.

Slowly and tortuously he drags his tongue up your folds and over your clit, doing so a few times more before stopping on your clit and giving a harsh suck causing you to moan and tense slightly. He brings up his right hand and inserts a finger, thrusting it in and out of your entrance a few times before adding a second and scissoring them, stretching you open as he continues to lick and suck your nub.

As he adds a third finger he gives a nip to the small bundle of nerves, causing you to yelp behind your still gagged mouth. He continues for a few more minutes before you feel your climax approaching only to have him pull back before you could finish, causing you to whimper in frustration.

“Now now. You can finish when we get to the main event~” He says teasingly before flipping you over onto your stomach and lifting your hips up till you’re on your knees with your top half still pressed against the bed.

Next thing you know he’s giving your ass a harsh smack, causing you to yelp behind the gag. He repeats the process on both cheeks till their both starting to turn a deep pink and you into a whimpering mess.

Once Lance stopped spanking you he rubbed your ass with both hands, trying to soothe them a bit. His right hand slides down and between your legs again, dipping between your folds, feeling your juices drip from your core. He drapes his body over your back, and his mouth brushes against your ear, breath tickling your skin.

“You’re so wet you’re dripping all over the bed.” He coos. You squirm in impatience, so incredibly turned on and just wanting him to fuck you raw and hard into the mattress. In your squirming your somewhat tender ass brushes against his once again fully erect member causing him to have a sharp intake of breath.

“Now now. Be patient, or I’ll have to really ‘punish’ you.” He tells you, causing you cease your squirming.

Usually you would misbehave more and get more of a punishment than an ass spanking but it’s been too long since you two last had sex that you NEEDED it. Soon enough you hear the familiar sound of cap being popped open and then closed again shortly after, making you want to whine and squirm again, but if you did that then he would hold off your orgasm for longer. And you just wanted to finally feel full of the man you loved, so you stayed quiet and still, waiting anxiously for what was surely to come next.

“I’m going to fuck you good, my dear~” He states whilst pressing the head of his cock against the folds of your still dripping core with one hand while the other grabs the leash attached to your collar.

In one fluid motion he slams his hips forward, driving his dick deep into your pussy and yanking the leash back, causing a moan to tear through your throat. He gives you no time to adjust while he continuously thrusts his hips into your core at an unforgiving pace, making you moan and whimper behind the gag still in your mouth.

It feels so incredibly good to have his cock rubbing against your insides while keeping a strong grip on your hips, leash still in hand keeping your head from dropping on the bed.

Lance once again leans down and presses his slightly toned, but lean chest, against your back. He starts nipping and sucking on your neck till he finds a sensitive spot that causes you to tense a bit and let out a muffled gasp. He bites down a bit harder than his previous nibbles and sucks on it, before doing the same process of nibbling and sucking till he finds another spot on your neck and or shoulder, marking any sensitive spot he comes across.

You feel your climax approaching again and you start to move your hips back in time with his thrusts, trying to get him as deep as possible in hopes of finding that spot inside you that will help you reach your goal.

Pulling back, Lance pants heavily as he starts snapping his hips even more forcefully into yours and soon enough his dick rams right into that hidden spot making you scream against your gag and tears prick your eyes from the amazing feeling as he continuously pounds into the spot.

He slides a hand between your legs once again and harshly rubs a finger against your clit, effectively sending you over the edge as your orgasm washes over you in large waves, leaving you a whimpering mess under him.

Lance groans loudly as your insides tighten around his member before thrusting a few more times and stills, releasing deep inside you, your core milking him completely. After a couple minutes he slowly pulls out, some of his cum dribbling out of your well fucked hole, making him grin down at the site of you completely wrecked.

He pulls his hands back from their places on your hips, leash falling from his grasp, allowing you to collapse onto the bed completely. As you lay there panting, attempting to catch your breath, it being somewhat difficult with the ball gag.

You feel Lances long fingers messing with the straps of said object and soon enough pulled out of your mouth. Next the blindfold was removed, and he places a sweet kiss on your cheek, causing a smile to overtake your features as you looked at him.

He returns the smile before reaching over to the nightstand with various items laying on it, picking up a small remote and pressing a button. The Altean handcuffs holding your arms behind your back and your ankles together deactivate and release your limbs.

Lance picks them up and places them on the nightstand with everything else before settling down next to you and pulling you against him and wrapping his arms around you. You snuggle against him, looking up at him affectionately. He looks down at you with just as much affection before leaning down, kissing you full on the lips while he places a hand on your cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He pulls back but doesn’t remove his hand.

“God, I love you so much.” He tells you staring into your eyes.

“I love you just as much.” You reply kissing his cheek making him smile like the goofball he is. You both lay there in comfortable silence for a while, cuddling contently. You could clean up later, right now you both just wanted to spend time in each other’s embrace, and maybe go for another round later.


	6. Dom/sub with Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader dominates Shiro in the training room, and he loves it.

You were walking down the halls of the castle, roaming around not really heading for anywhere in particular. As you were about to pass by the training deck you hear heavy footsteps and fighting. You walk over to the door and put your hand on the panel to open it. The doors slide apart revealing Shiro fighting with a drone. He was wearing his usual clothes rather than his paladin armor. He notices you not long after you stepped just inside the room, the doors sliding closed once again behind you. **  
**

“End training simulation!” Shiro calls out before walking over to you breathing heavily.

“How goes the training?” You inquire giving him a friendly smile, in which he returns.

“Pretty good. Wanna practice hand to hand combat with me?” He ask as he picks up a drink pouch of what you had to assume was water, or the Altean equivalent of it.

“Sure!” Came your reply. You enjoyed training with Shiro. It gave you an excuse to grab him. See, you’ve had a crush on him since the garrison, before he left for Kerberos. But you hadn’t managed to ever confess how you feel. He never seemed interested. Since being out here he seemed to have an interest in Allura. So your crush remained a secret.

“Alright, ready when you are.” He says after finishing his drink. You nod in confirmation, walking towards the center of the room with him. Both getting in your starting stances before lunging forward and fighting.

Fifteen minutes in you somehow went from hand-to-hand combat to wrestling with each other, not that you minded. This just meant you get to get even closer to the large man, bodies pressing together forcefully in attempt to gain the upper hand on the other.

You were struggling under Shiro. The proximity of your bodies causes your hips to brush against his own. As you continued struggle, attempting to get free of his hold on you, your bodies continued to rub against one another. Getting an idea you wrap your left arm and leg around him, trying to ignore the fact that your hips were firmly pressed against his. Your arm locking around the back of his neck, hand grabbing onto his shoulder. Using your right arm and leg you successfully flip both him and yourself over before pinning him down yourself, effectively turning the tables.

Your hips still very much pressed together, faces extremely close as your arm was still trapped under the back of his neck, having forgotten to move it out of the way in the process. Locking eyes with Shiro you noticed his widen as he stares up at you. Were you imagining things or was he blushing? You pushed the thought away as you gave a smug grin.

“Finally managed to pin you down.” You breathed out as you attempted to catch your breath. He gives a small smile, nodding his head.

”Yeah, you did.” He says, his voice seemingly shaky. He tries to gain control again but you drop your body onto his and hook your arms and legs with his own, trying to immobilize him. He lets out a gasp as you do so. You crane your head so you can look at his face once again. His eyes are shut tight, some pink dusting his cheeks.

You move to unlock your arms from his, but keeping your legs hooked around his. You push yourself up with the use of your arms, staring down at him semi confused. This action causes your hips to further press down on his. You hear a small grunt come from him, his hands trying to grip at the ground but failing to find something to hold onto as they just slide against the smooth surface.

It’s at this time that you notice something hard pressing against your crotch. Your eyes widen like his was not long ago. You let your eyes travel down to where your bodies were pressed together, knowing that there was nothing poking you there just minutes prior. Feeling heat rise to your cheeks, you bite your lip.

Getting a sudden burst of courage you grind your hips down into his, effectively gaining a moan out of the man. You let a smirk overtake your features as your confidence skyrocketed. Seems you might of been wrong about Shiro liking Allura.

Leaning down you pepper his neck with kisses. Giving small nibbles and leaving a few small marks here and there as he continued to make noises under you, only fueling your ambition. Slowly you made your way up to his ear, giving it a small lick before nipping it, getting a small yelp in return.

You would’ve never guessed such a large, muscular, and handsome man would be so innocent. It was cute, to be quite honest.

“Does it feel good when I grind against you, Shiro?” You purr his ear. To further emphasize, you grind down once again, gaining yet another moan from him. He covers his bright red face with both hands before nodding his head slightly.

You would’ve never pegged him as the submissive type, but he definitely was. You used a hand to pry one hand off his face, then the other.

“Don’t hide your face from me.” You tell him. He obeys but doesn’t meet your gaze. Leaning down you press your lips firmly against his, kissing him. His body stiffens for a moment before relaxing and you feel him kissing back.

The kiss deepened as the seconds ticked by. You lick his lip, asking for entrance. He parts his lips allowing your tongue free rein of his mouth. As your tongue played with his you let your hands roam his body, feeling every inch they could touch.

Growing tired of the fabric blocking your way you brought your hands to the hem of his form fitting shirt and push it up, revealing scared skin. He has a moment of panic, fearing that you might judge his marred body.

“Shhh, It’s alright. I don’t mind your scars. In fact. I love them.” You say in a soothing tone. To prove your point you move down to his exposed abdomen, placing kisses on any scar you could find. He watched, starting to calm down and relax once again. His gaze softening as he sees you show no sign distaste of his body.

A shiver runs up his spine when he feels your tongue start licking his scars now. You reach a hand to the crotch of his pants and grope at the bulge there. Shiro groans out, blush darkening if possible, hips bucking forward.

“Even with your pants on I can tell you’re really big!” You state teasingly, causing him to squirm in embarrassment. You giggle under your breath before pulling yourself up and moving to straddle his waist now, letting your ass grind down on his clothed member, gaining a whine of pleasure.

You grab the bottom of your shirt and pull up and off in one fluid motion. Shiro’s eyes widening again, staring up at your almost completely bare torso, only having your bra covering your breasts. Reaching back with one hand you expertly unclasp the bra with two fingers, letting it fall from its place before tossing it and your shirt to the side.

At this rate Shiro’s cock is straining painfully hard in their confines and his blush has spread to his ears. You give a sly grin down at him.

“Now, it’s not fair if I’m the only one shirtless here. Come on, take yours off too.” You tell him. He shyly pushes himself up into a sitting position before fumbling with his shirt.

You grow quickly impatient and yank it off him yourself before pushing him back to how he was laying down previously. You stand up and kick your shoes off before bringing your hands down to the waist of your bottoms and push them down, along with your undies. Flinging them off to the side as well. His eyes are glued on you as you do so.

You drop gracefully back down to the floor, this time at his legs as you grab pull off his boots, tossing them away. Next you grab the top his pants and boxers, pulling them down his hips and legs, before they come completely off, but not before telling him to lift his hips up to aid you in doing so.

Once you were both completely naked you crawled your way back to straddle his hips, grinding your pussy against his hard, leaking, cock. It was bigger than you imagined, and oh how have you imagined it. As you continued to grind against him you started placing more hickies on his neck.

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this here…” He manages to choke out, as you kept up your assault on his body, not giving any mercy.

“You weren’t saying that before.” You state matter of factly. He knew you were right. But the whole time his nerves were going haywire, unable to process that yes, this is in fact happening. That you were doing things he only dared let his mind wander to when he was alone in the comfort of his own room. And even then he didn’t do it often because he might of looked tough and dominant but to be honest he was a big shy boy.

You scoot down to between his legs and grin up at him causing him to bite his lip and look away, unable to look you in the eye while you were in such a position. His dick looked painfully hard, flat against his muscular stomach. It was red and pre-cum dripped from the tip onto his stomach.

You dip your head down and swallow the head, sucking slightly. This gains you a loud groan of pleasure. As you worked your mouth around his member you reach down between your own legs and start stretching yourself open, letting out a few moans here and there as you did so. The vibrations from the noises you cause him to tense from the added pleasure on his dick.

You were dripping wet for him. Just the thought of fucking him senseless made you so incredibly turned on. Just before it seemed like he was about to cum you pulled off, a string of saliva connecting your lips and the head of his cock together before it quivers and breaks.

“Ah ah ah, Not yet my love. Gotta wait for me alright?” It wasn’t really a question, and he knew this well. You felt you were stretched enough so you positioned yourself over his large member before slowly easing yourself down onto it. Earning a groan from Shiro and a moan from yourself.

Biting your lip when you’re finally completely seated on his cock. Giving yourself a few moments to adjust to his size before lifting up till just the head was inside and dropping back down, making you both cry out in pleasure. You set a nice quick and rough pace. You could feel his dick reach so much further than your fingers could ever could. It felt fantastic.

You open your eyes and look down at Shiro. His eyes were closed, his fingers grabbing uselessly at the ground like they were earlier, only slightly more frantic due to the pleasure coursing through his body. His lips parted as he panted heavily. He looked so sexy.

You planted your hands on his heaving chest, leaning down and kissing him deeply. He returns the kiss less hesitantly this time. You shifted your hips around a bit till you finally felt his dick ram into your g-spot, causing you to break the kiss and moan loudly. You kept the angle and continued to fuck yourself on Shiro’s member into that exact spot over and over.

“Y-Y/n, I c-can’t hold it” He says, looking up at you as you continue to ride him. You shake your head.

“Not yet, just hold out a little while longer for me.” You tell him, getting a whimper in return. But he listens as you continue to bounce on his lap. You card your fingers through his hair, other hand flat on his chest while you go back to sucking and biting his neck once more.

You felt a tight coil in your stomach as your climax started to build up. You moved back up to kiss Shiro again, letting your tongue massage his. Your body started feeling even hotter than it’s been and your head started to go fuzzy, only able to think of getting Shiro and yourself off. Nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. Not even if someone else walked into the room right now.

Feeling yourself just on the edge of that wonderful finish you pull your lips away from Shiro’s and lean down to his ear.

“Cum for me Takashi~” You whisper in a seductive tone. And that was it for him, his orgasm ripped through him with no mercy as he came harder than he ever had in his life, buried deep inside you.

Feeling his hot seed filling you in large bursts pushed you over the edge, your own orgasm washing over you as you saw white take over your vision. Your entire body shivered with the intense climax, your breath caught in your throat till you finished cumming.

Your allow your body to drop onto Shiro’s, completely exhausted. The two of you lay there for a few minutes, regaining your breaths. You peer up at Shiro before wrapping your arms around him in an affectionate embrace.

He looks down at you, still panting but not as much as before. He blushes and looks away again. You reach up and make him look at you again before smiling sweetly at him.

“I love you, Takashi.” You confess, feeling happy when he gives his own smile back.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He replies, wrapping his arms around you, returning the embrace.

“We should probably pull our clothes on and go get a shower, huh?” You ask.

“Yeah, we should. Jeez you sure took a lot of energy out of me! And you did most of the work.” He comments, making you giggle and kiss his cheek.

“Was worth it tho.” You state knowingly. He hums in agreement.

After a few more minutes you pull off him and you slowly move off him before grabbing your clothes and quickly getting dressed and head off to his room for a well needed shower and some sleep time snuggles, with you as the big spoon.


	7. Keith's Half Galra Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has fun times with his half Galra girlfriend.

You had just gotten back from a very intense Blade mission, you almost hadn’t. You had ended up trapped under debris and wouldn’t have made it out alive if it hadn’t been for your boyfriend who just barely managed to get you out and back to the ship on time before it had left.

This caused a irritated Kolivan to glare at you both and chew you out. You for getting stuck in the first place and Keith for as usual not listening about leaving one behind when it could potentially risk the loss of two members rather than just one.

Right now you were in the med bay, cleaning up some scrapes and gashes you had gotten before bandaging them. Luckily they weren’t too bad and you healed quicker than most humans. Tho that could be due to you being half Galran, just like Keith. Tho you actually looked part Galran unlike Keith. Your skin was purple, ears pointed slightly, and your sclera were yellow instead of white.

Your father was Thace and he been working with Krolia when they had gone to earth where they both meet someone and you both ended up being born. But because you were born looking much more Galran than human your father took you with him while Keith was left with his father. Your mother had passed away in childbirth. You had always blamed yourself but your father always told you it wasn’t your fault but you couldn’t help but feel that way.

When Thace sacrificed himself to save Keith and cause the power core of Zarkon’s ship to explode you were devastated, feeling left alone without any family that you knew of left.

Keith felt horrible, like he could of done something so you didn’t have to lose your father. He know what it was like to not have his parents around. And to learn that your mother had died when you were born and now your father he couldn’t help but feel like it should of been him that died instead.

When he apologized to you, you wouldn’t have it. Telling him that you knew your father was in constant danger, that he could die at any moment. It wouldn’t of been easy losing him one way or another. But at the very least he was able to have Keith relay a message to you saying how much he loves you and how proud he was with how you grew up, rather than him dying and you were left not knowing for who knows how long.

When Keith joined the Blade fully you both became good friends before eventually becoming a couple, in which Keith surprisingly initiated himself when he had kissed you suddenly one day after a mission that went much like this one and he told you he loved and cared for you, never wanting to lose you.

Once you secured the last bandage into place you put away the med kit and heard the door open, revealing a seemingly upset Keith. You turned completely to face his direction as he advanced towards you silently.

“Kei-” you get cut off before you can even say his name, let alone form a full sentence before his lips are on yours, hands grabbing the upper part of your arms tightly, causing you to wince slightly due to one of the wounds you got was in the area he grabbed. He paid no heed as he continued kissing you.

The kiss was rough, urgent, and demanding. He shoves in tongue past your lips and into your mouth without asking as he presses you against the counter. It’s a few minutes at least before he finally pulls away enough to let you both catch your breath. Locking eyes with him you notice the concern in them as well as the love and lust for you.

Keith presses his hips forward into your own, his semi hard dick grinding against your core, causing you to whimper at the friction. He leans forward and down to your neck, licking and biting at what of it is exposed. You tilt your head back in bliss, but all too soon he pulls back. Before you can even process what’s happening Keith throws you over his shoulder and hauls you out of the med bay and makes haste towards your shared room of the HQ.

Once in your room he drops you on the bed and is hovering over you in a matter of seconds. His hands make quick work of yanking the zipper of your suit down and pulling the upper half down enough so he can ravage your neck, littering your neck with hickies all over, paying special attention to your more sensitive spots.

You tried your best to keep quiet and not to make too much noise, but its hard when your boyfriend is so naturally talented at pleasuring his partner, especially when he’s all riled up. And BOY was he riled up.

Keith had you caged under his body, hips grinding down into your own with rough force. He finally pulled away from your neck and looks down at you with cloudy, lust filled eyes, all whilst licking his lips. Seeing this combined with his grinding makes your arousal heightened and you can feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

“Mine.” He growls possessively as he lets his hands roam your body before pulling the zipper the rest of the way down and hastily pulls your suit off you non too gently, not that you minded.

After it was removed he started kissing down your body softly and pauses just before your still covered womanhood. He doesn’t bother with removing them just quite yet and instead licks the wet spot that formed from your juices, groaning at the taste and making you blush.

He sucks on your clothed clit the best he can before using a thumb and index finger to pinch it lightly, causing you to yelp in pleasure and grip the bed sheets under you tightly. You knew better than to touch him right now, he’s made it all too clear to not touch him unless given permission.

“K-Keith… Please. Let me..” You plead, knowing he’d understand what you were asking. He gave a hum of approval. Instantly your hands were in his dark hair, tugging somewhat roughly just how he likes.

You never did understand why he told you that you were only allowed to pull his hair with his approval when you know how much he loves it when you do so. Maybe he just likes the control over you? He did seem to have a dominant kink. That was fine tho because you loved submitting to the male. So, SO much.

You were pulled from your thoughts when he pulled you into a hungry and forceful kiss. Your eyes widened for a moment before fluttering shut and returning it with just as much hunger. He shoves his tongue into your mouth without asking and lets it explore anywhere it could reach, stopping to play with your own.

So entranced by the kiss you don’t notice his hand wandering down to your undies till he literally rips them off you. You gasp at the action and try to pull away, somewhat irked that he ruined one of your few pairs you had left, because this wasn’t the first time he’s done that. However he keeps your head in place with his other hand and continues to kiss you.

The hand he used to discard your panties with was now teasing your entrance, making you whimper and squirm with impatience. Thankfully he soon shoves two fingers in you and starts pumping them in and out. Finally he pulls back from the kiss and you’re left panting, and so is he.

“You’re so wet for me. You want me that much? Hmm?” He croons, teasingly. You whimper again, squirming some more trying to push yourself down on his fingers more but his other hand keeps you held in place. You reach back up to pull his hair again as his fingers continue to open you, preparing you for what was next.

“Yes, Keith. I-I want you. So m-much…” You stumble over your own words as your legs unconsciously spread your legs open more. His hand pulls away from your sopping entrance, bringing his fingers up to his lips before licking them clean while you watched.

“Undress me.” He commands in a husky tone. You waste no time in fumbling with the zipper on the back of his own suit before zipping it all the way down and yanking the skin tight material off him, his chestplate had long since been discarded after entering the room much like your own had.

Once he was stripped bare he quickly grabbed a bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring some into the palm of his hand before recapping it and tossing it to the side then covered his member and lining up with your entrance shortly after.

He slams in all the way ripping a pained yet pleasured scream from you and doesn’t bother taking things slow as he starts pistoning in and out with wild abandon. In no time at all you’re a sobbing, moaning mess under him.

“Kei-eith! Oh god.. It’s so good, SO good!!” You yell out without caring of how loud you were. All you cared about was how good it felt to have the man you loved so much pounding into you, making you feel incredible.

“You feel good too…” He groans as he continues to mercilessly pound into you. Leaning down to your chest he latches onto a nipple, sucking and lightly biting while his hand pinches and rolls the other between his fingers. After a short time he switches.

You wrap your legs over his back and lift your hips up in hopes of getting him deeper. You succeed when you feel him finally reach that spot inside causing you to let loose a long moan and arch your back. He continues to piston into that same spot over and over.

“Ke-Keith!!! I’m close! I’m so close!!” You practically scream. Just as you were about to finish Keith pulled all the way out and just hovered above you, unmoving. Your eyes you didn’t realize that were closed snapped open at the sudden loss of pleasure and fullness.

You stare at him with a bewildered expression before your eyebrows knitted together in confusion and frustration. He just stares down at you, blank faced and still unmoving.

“Keeeeith! Why did you stop?!” You ask in a whining tone, squirming around and trying to grind up against him with no luck. He moves to pin you down by your shoulders before speaking.

“You really need to stop being so reckless with your own life. And I know I’m not one to talk but I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much. Please be more careful, for me?” He asks with a concerned etched across his handsome features.

Your own expression turns into one of understanding and sadness, feeling bad you caused him so much worry. Reaching up with both hands you cup his face and stroke his cheeks gently with your thumbs in a soothing manner before nodding and giving him a loving smile.

“I promise to be more careful. I’ll do my best to stay alive, for you. I love you too, Keith, with all my heart.” you tell him before pulling him down into a deep, heartfelt kiss, in which he returns.

After a couple minutes of this he lines back up with your opening and thrusts in, still with plenty of force, but in a more tender, less rough way. Showing how much he cherishes you. Leaning down placing open mouthed kisses all along your neck while his hands hold your waist, rocking into you lovingly, letting his passionate side show.

“You’re so tight. I love how you feel around me.” He groans out after pulling away from your neck, looking down at you once again. The love and affection clear in them accompanied by lust that had been missing minutes ago when he had voiced his concerns.

Your face grows hot again from what he had said. You reach up to pull at his dark locks once again, getting him to growl out and get a little rougher with his thrusts. As much as you loved his tender love making, he already had you wound up and wanting him to take you fast and hard like he was before he had stopped. You lean up so your mouth was next to his ear.

“Fuck me into the bed.” You purr, nipping his ear afterwards. With that said he does exactly that and starts pounding into you as fast as he physically can, once again turning you into a whining, mewling mess.

You use your legs that were still wrapped around his back to push him in deeper, getting him to ram into that spot once more. One of your hands untangle from his hair and scratch down his back, while yours arches at the wonderful friction.

“Keith. I-I’m close again… Please. Don’t… Don’t stop!” You moan out. This time he doesn’t and continues to fuck you into the mattress like you’d asked. One of his hands reach down to press a finger against your sensitive bundle of nerves, aiding in finally pushing you over the edge and reaching your climax.

You scream out in pure bliss as he fucked you through your orgasm, groaning deeply as he felt your walls tighten around him and he reaches his own, a pleasured ‘fuck’ slipping past his lips as he releases deep inside you before collapsing on top of you.

You both lay there, panting heavily as you try to catch your breaths. After a few minutes he wraps his arms around you and rolls over so you’re both laying on your sides, him still inside you. You enjoyed the feeling of him still inside you even after you both finished.

Keith runs a hand through your hair, causing you to doze off slightly. As you faded in and out of consciousness you basked in the afterglow and feeling of being wrapped up in your lovers arms. Nuzzling against his bare chest you let out a content sigh.

You could clean up later. Right now all you both wanted was to cuddle and enjoy each other’s presence.


End file.
